


Orgasm Delay/Denial

by Anugshirin



Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anugshirin/pseuds/Anugshirin
Summary: Jack and Ianto have the weekend off, so some fun ensures.(established relationship, they have talked and negotiated limits and kinks before the start of this fic)For the Writing Corner Bingo Prompt Orgasm Control/Denial
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149458
Kudos: 10





	Orgasm Delay/Denial

“Before we start, what are your safewords again?”, Jack asked him. “Red for Stop everything immediately, Yellow for slow down, I need a break, and Green for keep going,” Ianto answered with practiced ease, they weren’t doing this for the first time, but it was a reminder that he held about as much power over the situation as his lover, even if he was being the one being tied up and blindfolded, he could stop this at any moment and Jack would listen and abide instantly.  
“Good, lie down, get comfortable. Hands above your head.”, Jack ordered gently, opening the box they kept underneath Ianto’s bed, pulling out the soft, fur-lined leather cuffs, and a blindfold. Ianto felt the bed dip slightly, as his lover sat down on the bed, taking his hands and putting the cuffs on him, the blindfold was next, putting his world into darkness. “How are the cuffs? Not too tight?”, his dom checked. He took a second to test his bonds, finding that he had some room to move but not enough to accidentally slip out of them. “Perfect, Sir”, he sighed and felt the cuffs being attached above his head. Jack then began kissing him, caressing his sides. Hands sliding all over his skin, as Jack’s lips wandered from his lips down his neck, sucking bruises into his skin. Fingers trailing over his chest, circling a nipple before pinching it, making him moan and pressing his chest up, leaning into it. He was lost to sensations when Jack’s lips closed around one of his nipples, licking it, biting it, soothing it with his tongue before repeating it with the other one. When Jacks hand progressed lower and finally reached his acing prick it was heaven, stroking him in counterpoint to the biting on his nipples, it wasn’t long before he was close, hips moving in tandem to chase his release. Until everything stopped, hands and lips leaving his body, as he lay there panting close to the edge and not able to fall over.  
One of Jack’s hands returned, petting his side, drawing lazy patterns into his skin, until his breathing calmed down and he came back further from the edge. He didn’t know how long it was before his lover started kissing him again, letting his hands travel over his body, clearly avoiding where he wanted them the most. Lips seemingly following the same lines driving him mad with desire. He cried out when his lover licked his cock from base to tip, bucking his hips. Hands going to them, pinning him down, as he was enveloped completely by velvet heat. Jack swallowed around him, working his throat, increasing suction until everything he could think of was how close he was, how much he wanted to come into his boyfriend’s mouth. Feeling how his whole body tensed in preparation for what would be a great orgasm. An orgasm that never came.  
The air of the room was cold on his wet dick, his hips still pinned down, trying desperately to break from the hold, to get some friction. Hands clenching and unclenching in the air, as all he could do was lie there and take whatever his dom was willing to give him. After some time the hold on his hips loosened, becoming more of a comforting caress. Grounding him. Helping him to get away from the sharp edge of pleasure that he craved so much.  
He didn’t know how long he lay there, catching his breath, before there was the soft click of the lube bottle opening. Ianto spread his legs wider, making room for Jack. “Up”, his dom ordered, touching his hip, and Ianto obeys, feeling the cool fabric of the pillow that was placed underneath him, propping him up for easier access. He felt the familiar press of a lube slick finger circling his hole, messaging the ring of muscle until there was no resistance for the finger to slip in, moving a bit before a second finger joined. Stretching him, curling inside of him, finding the spot that made him see stars, hitting his prostate over and over. Building the pleasure inside him, he barely noticed the stretch of the third finger, moving into the digits chasing release, but just before he could find it the fingers withdrew. Only to be replaced by something smaller, that seemed to be slightly curved. It settled right against that spot and started to vibrate randomly. The intensity almost overwhelming. He felt his orgasm approaching fast, taking him higher and higher, he was so close he could almost taste it. When it was pulled out of him he wanted to cry.  
It wasn’t before long that Jack was kissing him again, stroking his sides, calming him down. The feeling when his lover finally pushed into him was amazing, being completely surrounded by his lover, feeling him so deep inside, hitting his prostate on every stroke.  
“Please, Sir”, he begged desperately. and when Jack started stroking him, he was done for, cumming harder than ever before, shaking with the intensity of it.  
He must’ve passed out for a bit because when he blearily blinked his eyes open, Jack had already cleaned them up a bit and was massaging his now untied arms. “How are you feeling?”  
“Amaaazing”, he slurred smiling. “Good, now drink, slowly”, his boyfriend instructed, handing him a juice box. When he was done he felt a bit more aware and lay down in Jacks waiting arms, relaxing into his side, while occasionally eating a piece of chocolate he was handed. “Sleep, I'll draw us a bath later.”  
“With bubbles”, he murmured before falling asleep to the immortal drawing lazy patterns into the skin of his back.


End file.
